<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tokyo Drift by angelxnovaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107883">Tokyo Drift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxnovaxx/pseuds/angelxnovaxx'>angelxnovaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, MCYT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream SMP Racing Au, Dream Smp, Illegal Activities, Its illegal but they are having fun, Multi, Racing AU, Street Racing, drag racing, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are all a racing family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxnovaxx/pseuds/angelxnovaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommyinnit is a new racer at the underground Dream SMP after sneaking out of his household to wander around town he just moved into. He happened to run into everyone's favourite mechanic and once introduced to the gang, he is induced quickly and a natural rookie driver of the underground sport. </p><p>Down there he meets couples like Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity. He finds enemies like Dream and Schlatt. And he finds a team, a family, to drive alongside with. Most of all this tight-knit group has never seen a racer quite like Tommy, as he had never seen racers like them. </p><p>Now what we're all asking is.... What will Tommy's fate be as a racer? Will relationships be tested? Will new ones form?... What's going to happen to the SMP Syndicate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; Sleepy Bois Inc., Mainly Platonic, Ninja/Georgenotfound, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tokyo Drift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello</p><p>so i recently stumbled upon the racing au, and having just gotten into cars, drifting, and all that jazz, I literally immediately started to work on an AU.</p><p>This is a work-in-process. Please keep in mind I'm also in school so updates are pretty random. The title might change at some point and...</p><p>I AM NOT SHIPPING ANY MINORS OR REAL PEOPLE! I AM USING THEIR DREAM SMP CHARACTERS!<br/>
And the only ships I have are the canon ones (Dreamnotfound, Karlnapity, Skephalo, Puffychu, Ninja x George, Fundywastaken, Quackity x Schlatt).</p><p>----------</p><p>Anyways the racing syndicate will be split into teams. They are...</p><p>SBI - Techno and Tommy as racers. Wilbur, Phil are the mech team and on coms/passenger. </p><p>Dreamnotfound - Dream as the racer, George as the com person/passenger. George will occasionally race.</p><p>Karlnapity - Quackity drives, Karl and Sapnap are the mech team. Sapnap will drive somedays.</p><p>Niki and Jack - Niki is the racer, Jack is the mechanic, plus her passenger.</p><p>Fundy - Fundy is a lone racer. He wanted to form a team with Wilbur who brought him into the art of racing, but he neglected him after awhile. He will occasionally team with his passenger as Eret.</p><p>Eggpire - They race together, Skeppy main driver and BadBoyHalo as his passenger. Antfrost and Punz are the mech team.</p><p>Schlatt and Slimecicle - Schlatt races with Slimecicle as his mech and passenger. His ex-passenger/teammate was Quackity. </p><p>Tubbo and Ranboo - Tubbo races with Ranboo as his passenger. He once was Tommy's passenger but now poor Wilbur's stuck doing his job. </p><p>Puffy - Lone driver, she rarely races tho</p><p>Now for the rest of the Syndicate-</p><p>Minx - She's the race starter. She stands at the front of the line of cars with a cap gun and shoots it up to signal go. </p><p>Sam - The main mechanic of the Syndicate. The others just do small touchup like a pit crew.</p><p>Purpled - ??? (idk him yet, ill need to look into him and his personality.)</p><p>Eret - Passenger for Fundy, mainly just watches as a referee</p><p>Puffy - mainly refs alongside Eret</p><p>Jimmy, Chandler, and Chris - They are the race commentators (duh.)</p><p>-----------</p><p>That's about it, ill probably change some stuff or add people.<br/>
Plus if u don't mind, i love reading comments, so if you guys could just leave your thoughts or whatever it would help my motivation to know this story isn't going to no one.</p><p>Anyways I honestly have no idea where this story is going, but have some ideas so... buckle up<br/>
(sorry for the pun)</p><p>- Angel</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>